


Shadows Fall

by CalamityJess



Series: Amelie Rose Trevelyan [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityJess/pseuds/CalamityJess





	Shadows Fall

_The days after the Winter Palace victory were wonderful. Skyhold was, for a time, quiet. The Inquisitor ordered everyone to take the next four days off from their duties. They were making enough headway in the search for Corypheus that they could afford a few days rest._

_For Cullen, waking up every morning to find Amelie beside him seemed like a dream._

_“I wish you didn’t have to go,” he whispered in her ear as she sat on his bed lacing her boots._

_“Mmm, me too, but my tyrannical Commander ordered me to find Samson’s trail,” she teased allowing her head to drop back to his shoulder._

_“I shall have that man severely punished,” Cullen chuckled, placing kisses along her neck._

_Amelie half turned on the bed to look at him._

_“I expect to find him appropriately repentant when I return,” she said, placing a kiss on his lips, before rising from the bed._

_“Of that you can be certain,” Cullen said with a smirk._

_“I love you, you know,” she said, pausing to smile at him._

_“I love you too, now go before I drag you back here and make us both shirk our duties,” he answered._

_She offered a sassy salute and slid down the ladder with a giggle._

 

* * *

 

 

Cullen never thought that a good memory could inflict almost as much pain as the bad, until now. It had only been a matter of weeks since then, but that didn’t make it any less agonizing. Possibly more so. Maker’s mercy, the one night since then he had slept soundly, she vanished. How did he not notice her leaving his bed? That had to be a sign she’d left voluntarily didn’t it? Surely he would have been woken up by a struggle. Still it was odd that he’d slept so deeply as to not notice her leaving.

“Commander, focus!” Cassandra prodded. “You were with her last, was anything out of the ordinary?”

“No. We worked together on some reports, drank some wine and went to bed. When I woke up, she was gone so I checked my office...her staff and armor were still on the chair and the door was open. I thought it odd, so I checked her room and found no sign she’d been there. I checked the mage tower, and the gardens, the tavern, library, that dusty creepy reading room in the basement, she is nowhere to be found!” Cullen answered.

“Did you check the stables?” Josephine asked.

“No, I hadn’t thought…” Cullen began as the war room doors crashed open.

“Her horse is missing, along with two others,” Blackwall announced. “Master Dennet is in the infirmary, he was knocked unconscious. This note was lying near the stalls.”

Cullen took the offered piece of parchment.

_Sister,_   
_You survive the enclave and don’t even worry about the fate of your loving brother? For shame, such lack of concern from a devoted family member let alone the revered Herald of Andraste._

_But, that’s in the past isn’t it? Our problems lie in the present and really should be handled in person. I have sent my man to collect you. You will come with him quietly, unarmed and unarmored. And don’t worry about waking your pet Templar. He’ll be asleep for quite a while longer. Remember, I’ve gotten to him once. If you resist, the next time might be something worse, or better depending on how you look at it. Lyrium withdrawal must be so very difficult for him._

_B._

_PS: Horses would be much appreciated, dear sister. Enough for two if you will._

Cullen’s hand shook and the color drained from his face as he passed the letter to Leliana. That’s why he didn’t wake up. But how? Why? She had said her brother died at the Conclave. How did he survive? More importantly, where had he...they taken her, and how did they access Skyhold?

“Cullen, we need to look at your office. Come on,” Leliana prodded gently, knowing it was best to keep him focused outward. The last thing they needed was Cullen blaming himself for this, which he was wont to do on much smaller issues as it was.

“Right, let’s go,” Cullen agreed, leading the way.

As they arrived, Cullen looked for anything amiss. He had looked before, but he was in a rush. Amelie’s staff and armor were exactly where she had left them the night before, untouched. Nothing was disturbed on his desk. Their glasses were sitting just as they had when they went to bed last night. He watched as Leliana picked up the one he’d been using.

“Very _clever_ ,” she mused running a finger around the rim of the glass, and showing the powdery residue to Cullen.

“A sleeping agent, undetectable by smell or taste,” she explained. “This is your glass I assume?” she asked.

“Y-yes, I should have checked…,” he began.

“Who checks the rim of their glass Commander? No one. That’s why this works. You are not to blame here. Someone has infiltrated Skyhold, slipped past my agents. Someone who likely still is here, if this threat is to be believed. We need to find them,” Leliana surmised.

“We need to find the Inquisitor!” Cullen growled.

“Cullen, if we find the infiltrator, we have a better chance of finding the Inquisitor,” Leliana stated calmly.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Scout Harding said from the door, “but our infiltrator won’t be answering any questions. He just traumatized the entire tavern after a run in with Cole and the Chargers.”

“Wait. What?” Cullen asked.

“Apparently, our intruder tried to sneak through the tavern. When Cole spotted him, one of the patrons heard Cole ask, his words very eerie, ‘What have you done?’. At which point this...pathetic excuse for a mercenary shouted, ‘You’ll never take me alive, Inquisition scum!” and charged, of all people, Krem. You can imagine how that worked out,” Harding explained.

“I can. Is there anything of him left?” Leliana asked.

“Not much, Red, but we found this in his pockets,” Bull answered, sauntering in and handing a pouch to Leliana.

“Yes, this is the sleeping agent that was used on Cullen. Harding, get Cole over..,” Leliana began as the object of her thoughts appeared in front of them.

“You need me,” the boy said, running a hand over the Inquisitor’s staff. “She needs me. I can help.”

A deep rumbling growl sounded from the doorway and Cole smiled.

“I didn’t forget. You can help too,” the spirit said to the very large bear.

“What in the name of Andraste is happening here?” Cullen asked.

“The inquisitor freed Storvaker, and she wants to return the favor,” Cole said.

“Fine, she can help, but first we have to figure out where she went! Where would he lead her to?” Cullen asked.

“I’ll take the bear and Cole and scout ahead. Horses leave tracks. Cole, grab her belongings. If we find her, she’ll need them. At the very least, it’s a scent for Storvaker to follow,” Harding directed. “I’ll send word the minute we find her. You just be ready to leave.”

 

* * *

 

  
Cullen paced. It was aggravating having to wait and watch rather than run headlong into the matter. Still, he trusted Harding. There was no one better than her at tracking and, well, scouting. Patience was one of the things he prided himself on. However, with Amelie suddenly in danger he could feel it slipping from his grasp. In his head, he knew they were doing the right thing. But his heart was having none of it. He needed to calm himself, prepare for what came next.

“I’ll be in the chapel. Find me the moment we have word,” he ordered his runner.

Arriving at the chapel, Cullen lit the candles with a shaking hand and dropped to his knees. If only they had gone to her quarters as she’d suggested. But, no, he’d wanted to avoid the gossiping nobles filling the keep at all hours. He should have listened. Maker knew most of Skyhold was aware of their relationship by now, but it was all speculation. He didn’t want to give them anything solid that could be used against her. What if he hadn’t drank that wine? What if...no,she would come back. He’d make sure of it if it killed him.

“Maker keep her safe,” he begged.

He’d lost track of how long he’d been in there, but his knees ached as he rose at the sound of the door opening.

“Cullen, they found where he’s taken her,” Leliana said softly, lighting a candle of her own.

“Where? Let’s go..” Cullen rushed.

“Cullen I…” Leliana struggled to find a way to tell him.

“Just spit it out Leliana, where is she?” he demanded.

“Scout Harding tracked them into Ferelden. But..” Leliana hesitated.

“What is it?” Cullen asked, worry etching his face. Leliana was rarely this hesitant.

“He’s taken her to...Kinloch Hold,” she answered, knowing better than anyone what this situation was asking of him.

Cullen’s heart lurched so forcefully it felt like he’d taken a blow from Bull’s gigantic axe without his armor on. Of all the places in Thedas, why there?

“Andraste preserve me,” Cullen gasped.

“If you need to stay here, she’d understand. We all would,” Leliana suggested.

“No. Ready the horses, we’re going,” Cullen answered.

“Are you sure?” Leliana asked, concern written all over her face.

“We’re going, now,” Cullen growled and headed through the garden.

“ _The righteous stand before the darkness, and the Maker shall guide their hand,_ ” Leliana whispered lighting two more candles, and leaving the chapel.

 


End file.
